Be Myself
}} }} Be Myself is the tenth studio album by American singer-songwriter Sheryl Crow. The album was released on April 21, 2017, by Wylie Songs and Warner Bros. Records. Produced by Crow and Jeff Trott, who also worked with Crow on her self-titled 1996 album and 1998's The Globe Sessions, it features a return to a more rock-driven sound following Crow's 2013 country album, Feels Like Home. Release Singles The album's lead single, "Halfway There", was released on March 3, 2017. Critical reception | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1Score = | rev2 = American Songwriter | rev2Score = | rev3 = Blurt | rev3Score = | rev4 = Exclaim! | rev4Score = 6/10 | rev5 = The Guardian | rev5Score = | rev6 = Mojo | rev6Score = | rev7 = PopMatters | rev7Score = | rev8 = Rolling Stone | rev8Score = | rev9 = Slant Magazine | rev9Score = }} Be Myself received mostly positive reviews from music critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album has an average score of 69 out of 100, which indicates "generally favorable reviews" based on 10 reviews. Stephen Thomas Erlewine of AllMusic rated the album four out of five stars and calls it "set of strong, sophisticated pop." Writing for Rolling Stone and rating the album three out of five stars, Rob Sheffield calls it "excellent" and "a full-blown return to her fierce rock-queen glory." Track listing All songs written by Sheryl Crow and Jeff Trott; 'Woo Woo' co-written by Toby Gad | total_length = 58:49 | collapsed = yes | title12 = Disappearing World | note12 = Be Myself outtake | length12 = 4:17 | title13 = The World You Make | note13 = Country song recorded in 2012 | length13 = 4:25 | title14 = Long Way Back | note14 = Acoustic version | length14 = 4:47 }} Personnel Credits adapted from AllMusic. Musicians * Doyle Bramhall II – soloist, vocal harmony * Gary Clark Jr. – electric guitar, soloist * Sheryl Crow – bass guitar, celeste, Fender Rhodes, acoustic guitar, piano, grand piano, upright piano, soloist, tambourine, toy piano, vocals, Wurlitzer * Mark Douthit – saxophone * Fred Eltringham – drums, handclapping, percussion, tambourine * Audley Freed – acoustic guitar, soloist * Toby Gad – bass guitar, Moog synthesizer * Josh Grange – flute, baritone guitar, electric guitar, lap steel guitar, Mellotron, pedal steel guitar, piano * Barry Green – trombone * Robert Kearns – bass guitar * The McCrary Sisters – background vocals * Adam Minkoff – keyboards * Doug Moffet – baritone saxophone * Steve Patrick – trumpet * Andrew Petroff – bells, drum brushes, drum loop, acoustic guitar, handclapping, keyboards, percussion, shaker, strings, synthesizer, tambourine, Wurlitzer * Rick Purcell – handclapping * David Rossi – strings * Tim Smith – background vocals * Jeff Trott – bass guitar, acoustic guitar, baritone guitar, electric guitar, acoustic-electric guitar, Moog synthesizer, pump organ, sitar, slide guitar, soloist, SynthAxe, tom-tom, vocal harmony, background vocals, wah wah guitar, Wurlitzer Technical personnel * Tchad Blake – engineer, mixing, photography * Drew Bollman – engineer * Sheryl Crow – producer * Bob Ludwig – mastering * Frank Maddocks – art direction, design * Andrew Petroff – engineer * Rick Purcell – studio technician * Matt Rausch – engineer * David Rossi – string arrangements * Mark Seliger – photography * Jeff Trott – producer * Alberto Vaz – engineer Charts Release history References Category:2017 albums Category:Sheryl Crow albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums